Brothers
by Captain Zangano
Summary: After Claudius' coronation, Hamlet takes Horatio out for a night of drinking


**Disclaimer: ** Shakespeare is in the public domain, but I don't make any money from this anyway. :P

**A/N:** Thanks to Blueinkedfrost and MissScorp for looking over this! This was written as a 2013 Yuletide giftfic for Skidmo on AO3

* * *

.

.

It was late, and the laughs of the new King and Queen and their guests buzzed pleasantly in the background. True to his word, Hamlet had taken it upon himself to treat Horatio to a royal night of drinking. After sampling enough beer and wine to satisfy Dionysus himself, Hamlet still insisted on pushing himself up from the table to fetch some more. Even though Horatio had gone drinking with the prince before at Wittenberg, the thought of continuing to drink now, combined with Hamlet's sour mood did not bode well for either of them or anyone involved. But Hamlet probably would have come to the party with or without Horatio, and this way at least, Horatio could keep an eye on him.

Much to Horatio's dismay, Prince Hamlet returned with a mug of ale for himself and a gleaming amber mug of mead for Horatio. At this rate Horatio was going to drown before he left Elsinore, to say nothing of having to deal with his drunken friend.

"Drink, Horatio, drink." Hamlet paused to contemplate his own cup. "It's strange, Horatio. Both ale and mead contain honey, one to speed up fermentation, the other to slow it down, but both arrive at the same result."

Horatio carefully picked up his mead. "Even so, my lord?" He took a sip and grimaced, wondering if he could stay sober longer than the prince. It was an unfair competition since Hamlet had given him the mead. Horatio wondered if he had done it on purpose.

"Yes, for the bee does toil all summer long, just for this night. For even as the bee's handiwork, the life's work and lifeblood of thousands can be consumed in one drunken night, so too must the fruits of the dead be taken up and consumed within a fortnight. But drink up! Life and death are entwined. It is no large matter, or so I am told I must learn."

Horatio sighed. Despite the Prince's forced joviality, it was obvious the death of his father and remarriage of his mother still weighed heavily on his mind. Unsurprising.

Hamlet finished his own drink. "But what think you, Horatio? Perhaps it is time the funeral guests learned of the tragedy in their cup?"

"I think it is time his lordship retired to bed."

"Nay, Horatio, the night is yet young, an' if it please you finish your mead, for after the beer and wine are consumed, there yet remain spirits to discover. But to the guests – ho! – I will yet make a speech."

Hamlet climbed unsteadily onto the table and turned to face the guests.

"Honored guests of Denmark, welcome yet again. For this night even as we enjoy the industrious bee's labor of spring and summer past, think not of the death and sorrow that brought us to this point, but instead think ahead, and from this day forth, let us labor and work industriously like the bee, and store up the fruits of our labors, for even as we drink and make merry tonight, one day we will drink at our now King's funeral."

There were a few hesitant gasps and murmurings from the crowd.

"Hamlet," Gertrude began, "this line of reasoning is most improper."

"Mother," Hamlet answered, "you taught me mere seconds ago that death is common, and it was merely my intention to show the speed at which death follows life's heels." He held up his drink. "He who is king today will be in the graveyard so quickly it will seem like tomorrow."

Claudius forced a laugh. "He speaks well, Gertrude. Let us enjoy tonight." He turned to address the crowd. "Everyone, drink to your heart's content."

Horatio helped Hamlet down from the table before he could make another comment about Claudius' death. "Let us now retire, your highness."

"Horatio, I have yet to wish that Claudius would merrily drown himself," Hamlet protested.

"There will be time for that later."

They headed towards the door, almost without further incident, until they passed Laertes in the crowd.

"Horatio, I think now would be a good night to visit Ophelia."

Laertes turned red and reached out to grab Hamlet's sleeve. "What makes you think you can visit or leave Ophelia on a whim? She deserves someone who will treat her better."

"She had no complaints the last time I saw her."

Laertes looked red enough to escalate the disagreement to the level of drunken threats and dueling when Horatio stepped up and whispered in his ear. "Mind him not, he is drunk."

Then Horatio attempted to guide Hamlet towards the door once more. "You've drunk enough that perhaps you have forgotten that Laertes is brother to the fair Ophelia. He is honor bound to protect her so."

"Brother?"

"Yes."

"That is good then, Horatio." Hamlet turned and addressed Laertes. "Will you marry me then, if Ophelia should die?"

Laertes stepped back in surprise. "What?"

"That is the role of a brother now-a-days. Or so I am told."

"It is the ale that speaks, not him," Horatio said as he attempted to guide Hamlet towards the doors.

Laertes grabbed Horatio's sleeve. "I will pay him no mind this once. But let him not near my sister."

"I will see to it."

Then they hurried out the door into the night, and were met with the frigid chill and found themselves stumbling upon the ice.

"I never knew Laertes to have so hot a temper."

"He is a brother." Horatio paused to support Hamlet's weight. "Perhaps if you had one you would understand."

"Fie, Horatio, fie! Why would you wish such a curse upon me?"

Horatio chuckled. "I think my lord is mistaken. It is no curse to have a brother."

"Nay, Horatio, 'tis a curse to have a brother nowadays. For look, the King is head of the country, and as he behaves, so too will the rest of his subjects. Within a fortnight, men will learn to marry their brother's spouses, and then take without thought all that belongs to their brothers, down to the very last blade of grass."

"I would venture to guess Laertes would not follow such a course. He loves Ophelia, and does not wish for any evil to befall her." They reached the doorway of the castle. "A brother protects and is protected, but most importantly, stays by your side throughout any event that may unfold."

Hamlet paused in the doorway. "If brothers could be taught by your example, Horatio, there would be hope yet for this country."


End file.
